<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teamwork Makes the Dream Work by old_and_new_friends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102285">Teamwork Makes the Dream Work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_and_new_friends/pseuds/old_and_new_friends'>old_and_new_friends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mako's Lovers [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, Breaking Up &amp; Making Up, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Up, Pro-Bending (Avatar), hinted at Borra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_and_new_friends/pseuds/old_and_new_friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako puts a lot of effort into making the Fire Ferrets a well oiled machine but pushing too hard may cost him his relationship.</p><p>Can he make it up to Hasook or will be be left floating in the drink?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasook/Mako (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mako's Lovers [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teamwork Makes the Dream Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Was anyone going to tell my I've been spelling this man's name wrong? I could have sworn his name was Hansook but oh well!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mako felt a rather cold hand rubbing down his chest. He reached up and grabbed it, stopping its chilled trek down his stomach.</p><p>“Morning,” Hasook said, dropping a kiss on Mako’s neck. Mako smiled and turned his head till their lips met instead.</p><p>“Morning,” Mako said, rolling over to lay on the waterbender’s chest. His cold hands moved to splay over Mako’s back. “It’s game day.”</p><p>Hasook sighed and rolled his eyes. “Game day,” he said. “Yay.”</p><p>“Not excited?” Mako asked, looking down at his boyfriend.</p><p>“You know, when I asked you out, I didn’t expect to be recruited two months later,” Hasook said. “I’ve been doing this all season, are you ever planning to get a replacement?”</p><p>“I don’t want to shake up the team mid-season,” Mako explained. “I didn’t mean for it to happen either, but Bolin and Amaya got into a weird fight I don’t want to think too hard about and we didn’t have many options. Our team isn’t exactly popular.”</p><p>Hasook sighed heavily. “Alright, I can make the season, but you need to cool down a bit,” he said, rubbing his cold hands up to Mako’s neck as if making a point. “You always run hot when it comes to pro-bending.”</p><p>“It’s the dream,” Mako said, not really clarifying that it was Bolin’s dream. “I want it too work.”</p><p>Hasook kissed Mako again. “It will,” he said, when he pulled back. He groaned as he rolled out of bed.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Mako asked.</p><p>“Training in two hours, remember captain?” Hasook asked. He glanced back at Mako teasingly.</p><p>Mako shook his head. “Alright, smartass,” Mako said, standing to follow.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to work on your footing,” Mako called. “You don’t have very stable balance.”</p><p>He could see his boyfriend’s patience wearing away. Hasook didn’t like pro-bending and Mako knew it but there really weren’t other options, as much as Mako hated the strain it put on their relationship. If there was, Mako would go for it.</p><p>“I’m trying,” Hasook said, his jaw clenched slightly. “Why don’t you tell Bolin the difference between a cartwheel and a roundhouse because he’s going to get knocked out of the ring if he keeps doing roundhouses.”</p><p>“Bolin’s fine,” Mako said.</p><p>“And I’m not?” Hasook shot back.</p><p>Mako sighed, resting his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Hey, look at me,” Mako said. “It’s not just a matter of winning. You’ve only been training for a few weeks. I don’t want you getting hurt because Bolin and I can’t help you. Your balance is going to get you hit.”</p><p>Mako could visibly see his boyfriend choosing not to fight him on the matter.</p><p>“Fine, balance got it,” Hasook said. “Your brother is stuck in one of the training nets by the way.”</p><p>Mako turned his head and saw that Hasook was right. Bolin had somehow ended up with his feet caught in the net. Maybe he should walk Bolin through an actual cartwheel.</p><p> </p><p>Despite training most of the morning, Mako still always felt jittery before matches. It didn’t help that Bolin had brought a new friend into their space without telling him.</p><p>They walked towards the platform that would take them up to the arena. Hasook’s hand slipped into his and Mako smiled softly.</p><p>“Let’s win this,” Mako said, pulling the waterbender to him. Hasook kissed him, running his hands through Mako’s hair before placing his helmet on his head.</p><p>It was the only pre-game tradition he needed and he was fully convinced it was the only reason they won.</p><p>The match wasn’t a total loss, but Mako was rather irritated with both of his teammates in the aftermath. Hasook’s balance had taken both him and Bolin out in the final round of the match.</p><p>“Woohoo! Yes,” Bolin called, from way ahead of them. “One more win and we're in the championship tournament!”</p><p>“Are you going to talk to me at some point?” Hasook asked.</p><p>Mako had actually been avoiding doing so, knowing he had nothing good to say. Hasook must have known it too, or he wouldn’t have asked.<br/>Mako turned as they entered the locker room. “You did more harm than good out there. You almost cost us the match,” Mako said. It wasn’t so much that Hasook had almost cost them the match as the fact that, in ignoring Mako this morning, he’d done exactly what Mako feared he’d do.</p><p>Hurt flashed across Hasook’s face, only to be replaced with irritation as he snatched his helmet off. “We won, didn't we?” He snapped.</p><p>“Barely,” Mako called.</p><p>“Get off my case, Mako,” Hasook said, his frustration growing as he pushed past Mako. Hasook threw his helmet down and slammed the door as he left. </p><p>Mako sighed deeply. He’d let his boyfriend, and himself, simmer down before following.</p><p>“You guys were incredible out there,” the girl Bolin had brought said. “Especially you, Mr. Hat Trick!”</p><p>Mako didn’t bother giving her a response. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with fan girls. Instead, his thoughts were racing on how to make things up with Hasook.</p><p> </p><p>Hasook never made an appearance at their next training session.</p><p>So, Mako made his way to his boyfriend’s apartment to check on him. He knocked on the door and heard footsteps walk towards it, before they turned around and left.</p><p>Mako stalled at the response, looking at the door in shock.</p><p>“Hasook?” Mako called, knocking on the door again. Was his boyfriend that angry with him?</p><p>There was no answer.</p><p>Mako knocked again, this time more frantically. “Hasook?” he asked. “Can we talk?”</p><p>Mako’s pulse pounded in his neck as his boyfriend ignored him again. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. Hasook was just mad. He wasn’t going to break up with him. They would be fine.</p><p>“Hasook?” Mako asked, one last time, knocking on the door.</p><p>There were heavy footsteps across the floor before the door was snatched open. “What,” Hasook demanded, staring out at Mako.</p><p>“You didn’t show up for training this morning,” Mako said. “I got worried.”</p><p>“Worried you’d lose your championship without a waterbender?” Hasook asked. “Good, I hope you do.”</p><p>Mako tried to speak but the words caught in his throat. </p><p>“What?” he finally whispered.</p><p>“I hope you lose,” Hasook said. “I’m tired of being yelled at, Mako. I’m tired of playing a sport I don’t like and getting nothing but hurtful accusations thrown at me. I like you Mako, which is why I put up with it for so long but I’m not going to sit there while you blame me for all your problem. I tried, for no other reason than you needing me to. I’m not a pro-bender. I was your boyfriend and you haven’t been treating me like it!”</p><p>“Was?” Mako asked. He clenched his hands at his sides to stop them from shaking. If he had realized how bad their last argument was, Mako would have followed him immediately instead of waiting. He didn’t want to lose Hasook to pro-bending, but it seemed like he already had.</p><p>Hasook glared across at him in answer. Mako swallowed harshly.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Mako said, hating the way his voice shook. “I’m so sorry, Hasook. I didn’t mean to make you feel like that. I got mad yesterday and I took it out on you. I shouldn’t have and I knew it the second I said it that it hurt you. I should have said something yesterday but I know how we both get when we’re mad and I didn’t want to make it worse. I guess I did anyway. Please, give me another chance.”</p><p>Hasook rolled his eyes. “No,” he said. “I’m not coming back to the Fire Ferrets. I never wanted to join in the first place and I’m not coming back now.”</p><p>“I’m not asking for my teammate back,” Mako said. “We can find another waterbender, it might just ruin us, but we can. I want my boyfriend back!”</p><p>Hasook paused. </p><p>Mako watched him closely, nearly holding his breath waiting for an answer.</p><p>“I need to think about it,” Hasook said, looking away from Mako.</p><p>Mako felt like he’d been hit in the stomach with an earth disc. “Okay,” Mako said, weakly. “Well, you know where to find me when you make a decision.”</p><p>Hasook rolled his eyes. “Yeah,” he muttered.</p><p>Mako nodded before turning to leave. He stood out on the sidewalk, disorientated as he tried to figure out where to go from there.</p><p> </p><p>They hadn’t found a waterbender, but for some reason Avatar Korra showed back up to watch and, without Mako’s permission, had ended up on their team. He just hoped she could hold her own with only a bear minimum breakdown of the rules.</p><p>Mako didn’t have much confidence in this match. Korra wasn’t properly trained and Mako already knew his game would be off. As he boarded the platform into the arena he looked to his side and wished for a pre-game kiss that wouldn’t come.</p><p>Mako shook himself. He couldn’t think like that in the match or they’d lose.</p><p>That didn’t stop him from comparing Korra’s every move to his ex-boyfriend’s. Hasook lacked balance but there was no lack of flexibility from the man. Mako was nearly knocked form the ring at the thought and went sliding back a zone.</p><p>He took a deep breath and redoubled his efforts, but even then, his game was still off. He supposed he owed Korra an apology after her win, though that seemed to be all he did these days.</p><p>He turned to do just that when he felt someone walk up behind him, but froze when he realized it wasn’t Korra.</p><p>“Pretty pathetic game, but your waterbender’s impressive enough. She just might carry you through,” Hasook said.</p><p>Mako licked his lips. “Did you just come here to taunt me?” Mako asked.</p><p>“No,” Hasook said. “I came to see my boyfriend’s pro-bending match.”</p><p>“Boyfriend?” Mako asked, trying not to get his hopes up.</p><p>“Yeah, seen him around?” Hasook asked. “Tall, dark, handsome, firebender, kind of dorky?”</p><p>“I might have,” Mako said, smiling as the other man came closer.</p><p>“Good,” Hasook said. “I owe him a kiss. They wouldn’t let me near the platform because I wasn’t a team member anymore.”</p><p>“Did you show up to play?” Mako asked curiously.</p><p>“No, I was serious,” Hasook said. “I’m not rejoining your team. More power to your new waterbender but I’m not suffering through your training again. I was here to see you. I was hoping to catch you before the match. It seems you play like shit without my kisses.”</p><p>Mako huffed. “Yeah,” he said. “I do.”</p><p>Hasook pulled Mako in by his uniform and pressed a soft kiss on Mako’ lips.</p><p>“I want to start over, Mako,” Hasook said. “With no pro-bending interfering with our relationship. You better treat me right this time.”</p><p>Mako kissed him again. “I will. I promise,” Mako said.</p><p>His boyfriend smiled brightly at him. “Now, who’s this girl your brother’s crazy for?” Hasook. “She’s got a punch.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One more to go, to be published next Wednesday!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>